Sands of TaNetjer
by Sethoz
Summary: Sequel to Goddess Need. Can be read as a Stand alone. Daniel is not as free of Hathor as everyone thinks. With Hathor haunting his dreams and members of the SGC vanishing can SG-1 solve it before they lose Daniel - for good this time? part 4
1. This Time

Disclaimer: Okay, I told myself I wouldn't start this until I've finished my other stargate fic, but what the hell, I did anyway. This is the sequel to "Goddess Need", thought you don't need to have read it to understand this fic. (It would help though!)  
  
Thanks to Layton Colt, who kept nagging at me, until I got off my lazy butt and finally wrote this thing! Below is a summary of Goddess Need for anyone who can't be bothered to read it.  
  
Summary of Goddess Need:  
  
On a planet SG-1 encounter a Gou'ald they thought was dead - Hathor. She kidnaps Daniel and tricks him into giving up his free will to save Jack. The rest of SG-1 go after them, only to find Daniel no longer knows them. He kills Sam and Teal'c. However when faced with letting Hathor kill Jack or saving him, he rushes to Jack's aid. They escape and Daniel revels that the other's are alive. When they near the gate Hathor shows up. Daniel kills her and they leave. Afterwards a slave girl takes all the Jaffa who are left and promises to return for Daniel. Hathor is not so dead after all. Millions of miles away Daniel awakes with a start but seeing nothing drifts into an uneasy sleep...  
  
  
Sands of Ta-Netjer  
  
  
Prolog ~ This time.  
  
This time it would be different. This time she would make sure he wanted her, would make him beg from her, plead for her and when he did... she would come to him and make all his pain go away.  
She knew now where she had gone wrong. Instead of bending his mind to her will, instead of breaking him, she had been content to simply surpress his free will and control his body. This time however she would brake his mind, she would let him remember his friends, let him choose between her and them. And in that time he would choose her. She would have it no other way. He would hers. For ever. Even if she had to play dirty to win him.   
This time... this time she would own him and he would own her, he would not be just her beloved, a servant, to speak only when spoken to or to be used when needed then just thrown away. He would be her equal, a lord. With him by her side the galaxy would tremble at the mere mention of her name. Her Jaffa would would wipe out whole planets if the fancy took her and all the other so-called Gods would cower at the twin golden thrones, begging that there 'Lord' and 'Lady' spare there miserable lives.   
And he would be at her side... the one person in all the universe who was worthy. Together they would crush everything and everyone in there path. But first, they had to prepare and be ready for his arrival. This time there would be no mistakes.  
  
~@~  
  
The Jaffa walked along the golden corridor, there prize held tightly. The leader entered the throne room and bowed to the black haired woman who was sitting on the throne.  
"Goddess." he murmured, bowing. "We have done as you commanded and captured the first Tau'ri we could find." He stepped aside, reveling a red haired man, dressed in the SGC uniform.  
"Good. Begin." The woman said, her voice rich with the deep Gou'ld. The Jaffa bowed and turned around dragging the limp body of the red head behind him.  
"Soon my beloved. Soon we will be together again." The green eyed woman said, a cold smile on her lips.  
  
This time would be different, this time there would be no mistakes. She, Hathor, would not let anything ruin her plans... especially not a gray haired man by the name of O'Neill.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Please read and review, let me know what you think! Please! 


	2. Shutting Out

Disclaimer: Here's the next part of 'Sands of Ta-Netjer', hope you all enjoy, so sorry it took so long. There's some mention to the story this is a sequel to- 'Goddess Need', so you really need to know the plot of that, to know what's going on in this part.  
  
I don't own Stargate or anything else.  
~Shutting Out.~  
Daniel didn't know where he was. The tunnel he found himself standing in was dark. He had no idea how he got here but he knew one thing - the sooner he got out of where ever he was the better.  
  
"Jack?" he called, his voice echoing into the darkness.  
  
"D-Daniel?" A voice called back from behind him. He spun round, half afraid of what he would see.  
  
"Sam." Daniel said with relief. He took a step nearer and reached up to her face to brush away a mud stained lock of hair.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, giving her a once over. She looked all right, apart from mud all over her and slight increased breathing.  
  
"I'm fine. Where are we?" she asked, looking into the dark of the tunnel.   
  
"I don't know. We should be safe here until we can find Jack or Teal'c." Daniel turned away from Sam as he said this, his eyes scanning for any sign of light or life. He didn't see the tiny smile that appeared on Sam's lips or see her eyes as they glowed.  
  
"Maybe we should look for them?" Sam asked Daniel's back. Daniel nodded, unaware that Sam had taken a step nearer to him. When he turned around Sam's face was only inches away from his own. He jumped back in shock, Sam moving with him.  
  
"What's the matter Daniel?" Sam asked, a mocking smile on her lips as she moved even closer to him. Daniel turned a bright shade of red and mummered something illegible. Sam gave a smile which would almost have been kind if it hadn't been for the underlying hint of cruelty that surfaced just for a split second. Daniel continued to back away until his back hit the solid rock wall. He looked around wildly, unable to see an escape route.  
  
"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked. Sam's smile became even kinder, however Daniel wasn't convinced.  
  
"You keep called me Sam like it's my name. You really shouldn't." She purred.  
  
"You're not Sam, are you." Daniel said, making the question into a statement. Sam took a tiny step back.  
  
"Well done Daniel." she said, her voice in the tone of a teacher congratulating a star pupil. Her eyes glowed briefly. "Or should I say 'Beloved'?"  
  
"Hathor." Daniel said flatly, though inside he was fighting a strong feeling to be sick from pure terror. Hathor laughed and spun round in Sam's body showing it off.  
  
"What do you think, beloved?" She asked. "Of course the gray haired one and the jaffa tried to stop me, but now they are dead." She gave another laugh, gleefully drinking in all the fear she could sense radiating from Daniel.   
  
"It's over beloved." She hissed. With a feline purr she lifted her hand up and slashed downwards, cutting into Daniel's right shoulder. With a scream he jerked backwards -  
  
- And found himself on the floor, next to his bed in his apartment. It began to rain softly as he pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced over at his bedside clock. The red numbers continued to blink silently. Daniel groaned and climbed back into his bed. It was three in the morning.  
  
~@~  
  
Daniel stumbled into his office the next day fighting back a strong urge to yawn. For the past week or so he had been having very vivid dreams which while different all had roughly the same plot. Hathor would show up in the body of someone he cared for; Janet or Sam. But by far the worst was the one time when Hathor came to him in the body of his wife:- Sha're. The time and the place was different every time yet Daniel couldn't help but feel that there was something more to the nightmares than just bad dreams. He picked up a few folders from his desk and stumbled back out of his office for the briefing he had in five minutes.  
  
A little way behind Daniel was Jack, a frown on his face. He was waiting for the Doctor to head for the briefing so he could have a talk with him. It hadn't taken a genius to notice the man was in need of some sleep. A lot of sleep. His frown deepened as he watched Daniel stumble out of his office.  
  
"Daniel!" Jack called, excepting him to stop and turn. Daniel however, simply carried on walking, oblivious to the noise around him. At Jack's fifth yell he slowly stopped and turned around. Jack inwardly cursed, Daniel looked terrible. It didn't help that just over a month ago he had been kidnapped by Hathor and and temporarily killed Sam and Teal'C. He still hadn't talked about it, preferring to thrown himself into his work, rarely talking to anyone. As soon as a mission was over he would leave the complex and only return when it was time for another mission. Jack knew that Daniel had apologized to Sam and Teal'C, in a way that was the problem. Because he wouldn't end at that, Daniel would just go on blaming himself and bottling it all up inside until it exploded. Usually Jack had managed to bring Daniel out of it, but it seemed this time there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Hi Jack." Daniel said softly. "I didn't hear you." He gripped his folders tightly, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness coming on. When it cleared he found Jack staring at him, worry in his eyes.  
  
"You OK Danny-boy?" He asked. Daniel nodded, but they both knew it was a lie. They carried on walking, talking about this and that, acting more like strangers than best friends. Neither of them knew how to rebuild the broken bonds between them and both were too afraid to take the first step.  
  
~@~  
  
When the two entered the briefing room, the first thing they were aware of was the anger that was coming out of Teal'C. There was little outward signs - just the hint of a fist and the slight raising of an eyebrow but Jack and Daniel both knew he was mad. Jack looked over to Sam, a question in his eyes. She shook her head.  
  
"SG-1, now you are all here we can begin. As you know Major Leslie Lowers was kidnapped by an unknown Gou'ald five days ago." General Hammond said. He pressed a button and a picture flashed up of a ginger haired man in his early thirties.  
  
"We don't know why he was taken or what Gou'ald took him, but we are working on getting him back. What I want to know is do any or you know him? Do any of you have any idea why he would be taken?"  
  
"I didn't really talk to him." Sam admitted.  
  
"I spoke to him once or twice, he is a good man but I don't know anything about him." Jack said, staring at the man in the photo. Daniel shook his head.  
  
"I've never met him."  
  
"I knew him." Teal'C said. General Hammond looked over at him, waiting for more information.  
  
"He would come to the gym in the middle of the night, a time that I also would go there to train. After a week he began to talk to me and I began to feel the utmost respect for him. He is a most courageous warrior." Teal'C stood up and left the room, not even waiting to be told he could go. Jack and Sam looked at each other, they knew how hard it was to win the respect of Teal'C. Yet this Major Lowers had done just that. General Hammond stood up.  
  
"SG-1 is on stand down for the time being." He said before leaving, heading for his own office.  
  
"I wouldn't like to be in the area, when Teal'C finds the Gou'ald that took Major Lowers." Jack said. Sam nodded, her eyes still on the seat Teal'C had occupied only moments before. She tore her eyes away and looked over at Daniel.  
  
"Daniel!" She cried. Daniel was lying slumped over the desk, his face a milky white. Jack was out of his seat and by Daniel's side in a second, shaking him, trying to get a response.  
  
"Daniel... Daniel, buddy, can you hear me?" he said. Daniel gave a weak groan and battered feebly at Jack, trying to stop his shaking his shoulder.  
  
"...go 'way... tryin' to sleep, get someone else to save the world..." he muttered. Jack smiled and shook him harder.  
  
"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." he said. Daniel's eyes snapped open and he stared at Jack in confusion.  
  
"Jack... what are you doing in my house?" he asked.  
  
"We are at the SGC, Danny-boy." Jack said, stepping back so Daniel could see the room. Daniel looked about as the day's memories caught up with him. His face went red with embarrassment, before all the color drained from it.   
  
//What if I said something in my sleep about my dreams?\\ he thought in a panic.  
  
"Did I, uh, say anything?" he asked. Jack laughed.  
  
"Something about getting someone else to save the world for once." He said, a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Is that all I said?" Daniel asked, standing up and staring Jack right in the face.   
  
"That all, why, were you scared you had confessed your love to Sam?" Jack joked. Daniel gave a short, almost bitter laugh before walking out of the room.  
  
"I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep while we'll on stand down." He called over his shoulder.  
  
~@~  
  
Daniel stood in his bathroom and carefully pulled his top off. On his right shoulder were four long cuts as if a woman had slashed down on it with her nails...  
  
TBC...  
  
And that's where I'm leaving it, please don't hurt me! I have family and small, small children. (Okay, I don't have small, small children, but I do have a "baby" sister.)  
  
Please leave a review, the next part will be up as soon as I can get it up.  
  
Sethoz 


	3. White Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. Nice and simple that. I'm so sorry abut the lack of up-dates on this story I have no real excuse bar the fact my life has been full to bursting point with work, exams and illness.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic, please read then review!  
  
~~~  
  
Sands of Ta-Netjer   
  
~~~  
  
Part 2 :- White Room.  
  
The cuts hadn't healed. SG-1 had been on standby for three days now and, if anything, the cuts had gotten worse. Daniel had tried everything he could think of to make the cuts go, creams, band aids, etc. In his desperation, he had even resorted to ancient abydonian medicine, which hadn't helped.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror, Daniel frowned. Every night he would have a dream and, when he woke, he would find himself covered in what ever injuries the dream Hathor was inflicting on him. Something had to be done, he needed proper sleep and a cure to what ever was going on in his head. Yet something made him pause whenever he reached for the phone to call Jack and the others.   
  
That something was the thought of a white room.  
  
//Don't be silly.\\ Daniel though, his inner voice patronizing, as if his inner him was talking to a small child. //Jack and everyone won't have you committed, you have the wounds to prove it.\\  
  
The irony of the fact that Daniel was being told he wasn't crazy by a voice in his head wasn't lost on him. In the other room, the microwave beeped, signifying that his food was ready. Daniel wasn't really hungry, not really. It was only because he knew that the human body required food to live that had forced him to grab something and stick it in the microwave. He shuffled over towards his kitchen, intent on at least trying to eat something. He was so intent on the thought of food, that, at first, he didn't realize that the room was shifting in and out of focus, one second sharp and clear the next blurry. The next thing he knew the ground was rushing up to meet him, like an old friend. After that, he knew no more.  
  
~~~  
  
General Hammond watched the silent gate, his thoughts on the lost man through it. Jack slid up to him. For a while there was no sound as both men took in the beauty of the metal ring.  
  
"I saw Major Leslie Lowers wife this morning." Hammond said, finally braking the quiet. Jack raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"I told her that he was still classed as MIA but not to loose hope. Do you know what she said to me?" Jack mutely shook his head.  
  
"She thanked me." Hammond said shortly. "She thanked me for looking out for her husband when he worked here. She didn't ask questions about his job or why we hadn't found him yet... she just thanked me. In a dull, accepting tone of voice. She doesn't think her husbands coming home."  
  
"We'll find him Sir." Jack said, unsure of what else to say. Hammond heaved a great sigh.  
  
"I hope so." was his answer.  
  
~~~  
  
In the darkness of his room, Teal'c sat on the floor, the only light, a single candle's flame. He had spent nearly one hour in the same position but was unable to achieve even the simplest of kel'nor'reem states. His mind was uneasy, his thoughts returning again and again to the missing MajorLowers and the odd behavior of Dr. DanielJackson. He had just begun to clear his mind, when the warning sirens went off and the gate began to dial in. His eye snapped open, in the near darkness they seemed to glow for a moment.  
  
~~~  
  
"Medical team, report to the embarkment room! I repeat, medical team, report to the embarkment room!" A voice boomed on the speaker, alerting Janet. She sprinted to the gate room, her team a few paces behind her. //Who is it?\\ she thought, her mind going over the SG teams that were on missions at the moment. Rushing inside she was faced with a red haired man, lying on the ramp, his shirt missing and his back a mass of bruises and cuts.  
  
"I'm going to turn you over now." Janet said, trying to reassure the man, even though she didn't know if he could hear her. Part of her wondered who it was, her mind running through all the red haired men in the SGU. There were only four people on the base who had red hair and as two were female and one of the men was currently standing five feet away so that only left...  
  
"Major Lowers, can you hear me?" Janet said, glad that the major was at least alive, though barely in one piece. The major didn't answer. That wasn't always a bad sigh, still, Janet would have felt a lot more happy if he had responded in some way. In any way.  
  
Teal'c came crashing into the gate room, his eyes fixed on the still form of the major. Without a word he picked him up and began to run to the infirmary, leaving Janet and the other in his wake.  
  
~~~  
  
The world hurt. Everything hurt. Heck, parts of him that didn't even exist hurt. Daniel groaned and painfully opened one eye. He instantly wished he hadn't. The light hurt, burning into his open eyeball. Closing it again, he let his head sink back onto the floor, casting his mind back into the soothing darkness that called to him. For a while he simply lay there. After a while though, the cuts on his shoulders began to hurt, the dull red blood spreading over his floor.   
  
Slowly, painfully, he pulled himself upright, then further up to his feet. He swayed dangerously, clinging onto the table, the only thing that stopped him from toppling back down to the floor. A red mist had formed in front of his eyes as he slowly left, heading for his car in a daze.   
  
He only managed to get in front of the steering wheel before slowly, ever so slowly, as if in slow monition, topple forward onto the wheel, his mind transported back to where Hathor waited for him.  
  
~~~  
  
Sam walked along the sidewalk, the crisp air biting at her, forcing her to pull her coat tight around her. She had been sitting at home, unable to focus on anything, her mind invariably wandering to one of the many problems on the base. About two hours ago, she had just dozed off when suddenly she jerked awake.   
  
There was a painful knot forming in his stomach. She had this feeling that something was wrong with Daniel. For a few minutes she ignored the strange sensation, preferring to think it was because she was so worried about him or because she hadn't eaten very much. Some though, she was unable to deny the feeling and had rung Daniel, all the while trying to convince herself that it was all nonsense.  
  
The feeling intensified when Daniel didn't answer. She let the phone ring for over 30 times. Daniel was in trouble. She knew it, in her heart. So she grabbed her coat and her car keys and set off. On the way she had been stopped, run out of gas, had a tire blow on her car, been forced to walk, then got lost.  
  
Which was why it had taken her a hour and a half to reach Daniel's place. She was nearing it now, car light's from the car in front of his apartment block, lighting up the sidewalk in front of her. It was only when she was almost inside that she stopped, realizing that the car was Daniel's. The feeling reached fever pitch as she saw the slumped head over the steering wheel.  
  
"Daniel!" she gasped, already moving forward. Pulling him away she gasped in horror at the too pale face and dark rings around his eyes. He looked like a ghoul, even his hair had lost some of it's color. Then she noticed the reddish stain on his top. Pulling it open she could only watch in horror as cuts and slashed designs appeared on his chest, coming from nowhere. Pushing him off the seat she claimed in and head for the base as fast as she could.   
  
Something was wrong with Daniel - and what ever it was, it wasn't natural or normal.  
  
In Daniel's mind, he could dimly hear Sam talking to him, trying to get him to respond to her. The sinking thought that someone had found him hit him and though he tried to push it away a picture formed in his mind.  
  
A picture of a white padded cell.  
  
TBC...  
  
There you have it, the next part. Please leave a review.  
  
~Sethoz 


	4. When Dreams Become Reality

Disclaimer: I've finished this chapter at last! Finally, the next part is done. As always I don't own Stargate SG-1, they are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership.  
  
Please, please red this then leave a review!  
  
~~~  
  
Sands of Ta-Netjer   
  
~~~  
  
Part 3 :- When Dreams Become Reality  
  
~~~  
  
SG-5 were returning three hours before they should have. That meant something was wrong, that something was out of the ordinary.  
  
General Hammond hated when that happened. He liked things to run smoothly, he knew that when things ran as they were meant to, every person under his command was alive. As such he liked his teams returning on time, the infirmary empty and things made by the Swiss.  
  
So the fact that SG-5 was hurtling through the open wormhole, screaming at the technician to close the iris, missing one member of the team made him unhappy. Add that to the fact that both Major Lowers and Daniel Jackson were unconscious in the infirmary, with no one knowing what had happened to either of them made him very, unhappy.  
  
There was only one way to describe the General at that moment. General Hammond was not a happy bunny.  
  
~~~  
  
Seven hours had passed. SG-5 had made there report and there was nothing there that could explain where the Jaffa had come from or why they had chosen Lt. Thompson of all people. The Lt., was new too the SGC and it was impossible to figure out why he was taken, rather than any of the others, all of whom had run into the Gou'ald before. Hammond had even looked through Major Lowers' file in the hope of finding some link between the two.  
  
It seemed likely that what ever Gou'ald took the Major, also took this Lt. There was nothing in the files that could link the two men aside from there gender and the fact that they both worked for the SGC.  
  
General Hammond was getting nowhere very fast.  
  
"Off world gate activation! I repeat, off world gate activation!" General Hammond was out of his office and down towards the control room before the message had ended. He watched as the iris closed on the blue event horizon.  
  
"Getting a signal... it's SG-5 sir!"  
  
"Open the iris." General Hammond ordered, having a bad feeling about this. The feeling was justified when Lt. Thompson came flying through the wormhole. He had the same injuries as Major Lowers. Lt. Thompson turned over and weakly held out a hand towards the gate.  
  
"Nefer neshny..." he mumbled. Dr. Frasier ran up to him, her medical team right behind her.  
  
"Let's get him to the infirmary now people!" she yelled, while checking the Lt. over to determine what injuries he had. Even from a distance General Hammond could tell that Thompson had the same injuries as Lowers.  
  
~~~  
  
SG-1 were keeping there vigil over Daniel's bed when the alarm had gone off. They hadn't moved while Janet had ran to the gate room with her team. It was slightly doubtful that SG-1 had even heard the alert, as each were focused solely on Daniel. Each were lost in there own thoughts.  
  
Teal'c was feeling ashamed. He had let them down. MajorLowers was both a friend and a warrior. As for DanielJackson, Teal'c did not even have the excuse of him being off world. DanielJackson had been injured on his home planet when his guardian had been busy watching over another injured friend. Teal'c had failed them both. He did not deserve to have the honor of calling them his friends.  
  
Jack was feeling horrified. He should have known. Somehow he should have known. Danny was his best friend for crying out loud! Jack had seen the warning signs, the haunted look in his friends eyes, the shadows and milk pale skin that all pointed towards the fact that something was wrong. Daniel had as good as told him that he had problems sleeping. Jack should have pushed the matter. He should have done something. He should have known.  
  
Sam was feeling guilty. If only she hadn't gotten lost! If only her car hadn't run out of gas! She would have been at Daniel's nearly an hour earlier and might have been able to work out what was going on. Daniel wouldn't be in this state if it wasn't for her. She should have talked to him about the time he had killed her. She had to tell him that she forgave him, that it was okay. Now she might never get the chance.  
  
SG-1 only raised there eyes from the sleeping form of Daniel Jackson when Lt. Thompson was wheeled past, Janet shouting orders as she went. Teal'c formed his right hand into a large fist as he watched the Lt. go past. What ever had done that to him was the same thing that had caused MajorLowers suffering. Janet gasped, her hand frozen in mid monition. There, on Thompson's right shoulder was a crude tattoo, craved into his flesh. Though SG-1 were shocked by the deep cuts making up the tattoo they didn't understand Janet's reaction. As head doctor to the SGC, she was used to seeing all sorts of horrific injuries.  
  
Janet moved stiffly over to the bed where Leslie Lowers lay. She slowly drew back the covers and pointed at his right shoulder. On the shoulder was a crude tattoo - identical to the one on Thompson. A shocked gasp from Sam, who had stayed by Daniel sent them hurrying over to her. She pointed with a shaking finger at him.  
  
His right shoulder was exposed to the world at large. Before their eyes a tattoo was slowly being carved onto it. Daniel began to jerk, as if trying to escape in his dream. Jack rushed over to hold him down but what he saw made him stop, frozen solid. Daniel was being held down by invisible hands. He twisted on the bed in some mock mime, fighting what ever was happening to him but to no avail.   
  
Sam stumbled out of the room, looking as if she was going to be physically sick. Teal'c made a move to follow her then stopped his gaze darting between the two beds where his fallen comrades lay. Jack cast a last glance at Daniel's sleeping form, which had settled into an uneasy sleep before hurrying out of the room after his 2IC.  
  
Janet stared helplessly at her three charges. She looked over there charts, checked and rechecked there test results growing more frustrated by the minute. There seemed nothing wrong with them. There was nothing in there blood, no Gou'ald in them or anything in there brains. They should have woken up by now. All she knew was that they were in some kind of coma and that there was nothing anyone could do.  
  
Jack found Same standing inside Daniel's office. Her hands were lightly moving over a large dish. Her fingers traced the detailed design on the rim, her eyes misty.  
  
"Daniel was so excited about this dish." she said, her head still bent over it. Jack jumped slightly, he hadn't known she knew he was there. "It was the first time I had seen him so... happy in a long time. After Hathor he seemed to wither and sink into himself."   
  
"I know." Jack said, moving into the room.   
  
"I... I can't help but feel that Hathor is behind this." Sam said quietly.   
  
"She's dead Carter. We saw her body being destroyed." Jack said slowly. He moved closer to her and took the dish from her hands and carefully put it back on the desk.  
  
"Carter... Sam, you have to let it go." Jack said, getting Sam's attention. Suddenly the phone outside of Daniel's office began to ring and ring and ring and ring. Jack continued to look at Sam, trying to make her understand. Finally he groaned and walked over to the phone, yanking it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he said. He nodded a few times, said a few more words before hanging up. Jack turned to Sam, a frown on his face.  
  
"Hammond wants us upstairs." he said shortly.   
  
When they reached the briefing room, Hammond was already there. He was not alone. Standing next to him was a middle aged, athletic bloke. Jack thought he recognized him from somewhere, but he couldn't quite place him.  
  
"Colonel, Major." General Hammond said, by a way of greeting. "This is Dr. Ford. He is a member of SG-5." Dr. Ford nodded his greeting at them. General Hammond carried on.  
  
"Dr. Ford was in the control room when Lt. Thompson came back. As you may or may not know before he slipped into his coma he said two words. Luckily Dr. Ford here was able to translate them." Dr. Ford stepped forward his gray eyes boring into Jack.  
  
"It was hard to translate what he was saying. The language appeared to be simple Ancient Egyptian but was spoken with a strange accent. I'm not even sure that I've got it right but I think Ben said beautiful rage."  
  
"Beautiful rage?" Jack asked, the question aimed at himself. "What do you think he meant?" Dr. Ford shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, it's a long shot, Dr. Jackson's the leading authority on Ancient Egyptian, my specialty is the other African countries but from what I know I think that what ever Gou'ald took him was pretending to be an Egyptian Goddess and it would be one of the more beautiful ones." Dr. Ford hesitated and looked from Jack to Sam then back at Jack.  
  
"There... there is one Goddess who is known to be the most beautiful and the most deadly. She slaughtered most of humanity in a terrible rage before being stopped by Ra."  
  
"Well?" Jack said shortly. "What was her name?"  
  
"Sekhmet... sometimes known as the Eye of Ra and is the vengeful form of... Hathor."  
  
~~~  
  
Darkness had fallen over the Stargate Complex. Most of the people inside were asleep, including all of SG-1. Janet had ordered Jack, Sam and Teal'c to get some sleep. Even though he they denied it they were all too tried to really fight her so they did as she ordered. Everyone who slept, slept as if sleeping dust had been poured over, the deep heavy sleep of the bewitched.  
  
Even the airmen who were in duty slept. The only people who were awake were two shadowy figures. The moved fast though the empty corridors, skirting past fallen soldiers and heading for the control room.  
  
The smaller of the two shadows was dripping. Every step it took, a drop of blood fell from some spot on the body and hit the ground. The taller of the two shadows had an arm that didn't seem to hang correctly. Even though they were both injured they walked as if they were as fit as possible.   
  
The taller was Major Lowers. He opened the door to the control room and stepped inside. The smaller of the two - Lt. Thompson - followed.  
  
They moved as one person, in perfect sync with each other. Stepping forward Major Lowers began to dial up the gate and entered his pass code in. Lt. Thompson turned off the alarms and sealed the base so that no one could get in... or out. The invasion was about to begin.  
  
"The plan has changed." a cold voice said suddenly. Lowers and Thompson spun around as one, identical expressions on there faces. It would have been funny if there had been anyone awake to see it. Standing behind them, was a figure covered in shadow. The male voice spoke again.  
  
"The plan has changed. You are to come with me." the figure pointed at Thompson. "And you Lowers, are to return to the infirmary after deleting all evidence of this night. You will wake up and claim no memory of anything that happened to you after you were taken. When the signal is given, you will wait till the opportune moment before taking the base and waiting for your lord and ladies arrival. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Lowers and Thompson said at the same time. Lowers engaged the Stargate and it opened in a flash of blue.  
  
"One last thing Lowers." the voice spoke again. Lowers shivered slightly. "If they come close to discovering what happened you must stop them. Do what ever you have to, to make sure they never find the planet of Ta-Netjer."  
  
With that the shadowy figure left the control room, Lt. Thompson in two. They entered the gate room and walked up the ramp and through the Stargate.  
  
In the control room Major Lowers quietly deleted all traces of the gate access then rewound the security tapes so they would get recorded over. He stood up and slowly moved back towards the infirmary, his eyes blank.  
  
On a planet millions of miles away a dark haired Gou'ald Goddess was embracing her lord...  
  
TBC...  
  
There you have it, thank you so much for reading!   
  
Please leave a review!  
  
~Sethoz 


End file.
